


Two Doms are Better than One

by Dibsanddabs



Series: Firm but Fairly Cruel [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crying, Dom!Bucky, Dom!Tony, Dom/sub, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best sex, the sex that left Steve knocked off his feet, was when they were together. Bucky would whisper soft things in his ear, stroking his cock gently as Tony left striped bruises on his back with a cane. Tony would pull his hair and claim his mouth as Bucky tortured his prostate after his third orgasm. It was perfect.</p><p>-</p><p>It seemed like it was going to be a gentle evening, watching some TV then maybe something soft for them both before bed. That plan changed the moment Bucky spoke.</p><p>“Tony’s coming over tonight.” He said without warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Doms are Better than One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there  
> I have no excuse  
> Kudos and comments appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading xx

Sex with Bucky was amazing. Steve would be brought to the edge and held there, not allowed to come until Bucky gave him permission. Bucky tested his resolve, tested his strength, making him keep positions for hours until his super human muscles couldn’t help but shake. He’d whisper how much he loved Steve into his ear while he pulled just one more orgasm out of him over and over again. Sex with Bucky was reaching where he thought his limits were and finding he could go on further. It was making love for hours with Steve tied to the bed. It was sweet and wicked all together, where he was given so much pleasure it melted to pain and back again.

Sex with Tony was also amazing. Steve would keep his eyes down, only speaking when spoken to. He would be beaten and marked and hurt in ways only Tony could think of, then fucked until he was screaming through a climax. Tony would taunt him, the famous Captain America on his knees and begging to suck his cock, but then afterwards he’d say soft words as he held him, soothing his wounds and kissing him until he came back to himself. It was a test of himself, how much he could take, and Tony never gave him more than he could take. It was pain so intense it faded into pleasure and back again.

But the best sex, the sex that left Steve knocked off his feet, was when they were together. Bucky would whisper soft things in his ear, stroking his cock gently as Tony left striped bruises on his back with a cane. Tony would pull his hair and claim his mouth as Bucky tortured his prostate after his third orgasm. It was perfect. It didn’t happen often, it was a rare opportunity for them all to have the same needs at the same time, but when it did it was perfect. Steve needed to submit, needed to give up being a leader for a while and just take orders. Sometimes he needed Bucky’s gentle but relentless touch, sometimes he needed Tony’s controlled cruelty, but it all came from his need to get rid of control.

-

He’d been lounging in his apartment with Bucky, who for all intents and purposes also lived there, head in the older man’s lap while the metal hand stroked through his short hair. It seemed like it was going to be a gentle evening, watching some TV then maybe something soft for them both before bed. That plan changed the moment Bucky spoke.

“Tony’s coming over tonight.” He said without warning. Steve felt his pulse quicken a little. Tony could be coming over for any number of reasons though, they were actually friends as well as… well whatever they were. He simply nodded a little.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, knowing that his voice betrayed his hopefulness. Bucky chuckled a little above him, beginning to rub his scalp.

“Yeah,” He replied. “He’s been missing you. Wondered if maybe you were missing him too.” It had been a while since Steve had gone to Tony, not for any particular reason other than they always seemed to be busy at the moment. Steve nodded, feeling Bucky’s fingers a get a little firmer in his hair. “He’s got a plan, so his rules tonight baby.” Steve nodded again. Tony’s rules meant no talking unless asked a question, mandatory “Sir”… the list went on, but Steve was good at remembering it all. Bucky’s list was a lot shorter, but neither was better than the other, they both served a purpose.

“Okay,” Steve whispered softly. He received a soft kiss in his hair for that.

“Good boy.” Bucky said. “He’ll be here in about half an hour. He wanted you ready, so we should probably start.” The implication there of course was ‘if you agreed’. Neither of them would ever do something Steve hadn’t agreed to. They talked about everything before it was even considered to actually happen, and Steve had turned down his fair share of suggestions. Steve nodded, waiting for Bucky’s had to be removed from his head before sitting up. Bucky kissed his cheek gently before he stood. He didn’t need to tell Steve to follow, the blond stood immediately and walked just behind him towards the bedroom.

Bucky went straight inside, but Steve stopped just before the doorway. If this was Tony’s rules then no clothes were allowed in the room, at least on Steve. He removed his shirt, folding it carefully and set it outside. He did the same with his pants, and then his boxers. He was already settling into his role, feeling little shame as he walked into the room he and Bucky shared without a stitch on him.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Bucky said, coming over to stroke a hand over his side. Just because it was Tony’s rules, it didn’t mean Bucky would start acting like him. He’d stay sweet and loving while helping Tony to take him apart. “On the bed sweetheart. Ass in the air, face in the pillows.” He said, giving Steve a quick peck on the lips before standing back so his order could be followed.

Steve moved as instructed. He walked over to the bed, crawling onto it and getting into the right position. He spread his legs as he knelt, arching his back as he folded his arms on the pillows and rested his head on them. He heard Bucky approaching, trailing his flesh hand down Steve’s spine when he was close enough.

“Always so pretty like this.” Steve heard the brunet say. “You’ll be even prettier after he’s done though.” The hand left his back, and he heard Bucky going through the drawers in their bedside table. Steve knew better than to look for what Bucky was retrieving, just holding position and waiting.

He almost broke form when the cock ring was snapped onto the base of his cock, but he managed to keep it to a soft whimper.

“Can’t have you going off while I’m prepping you,” Bucky explained softly. “Tony might want to keep it on longer, just to make sure you stay under control.” Steve heard the unmistakable sound of a tube of lubricant being opened. He relaxed as much as he could in the position, but he knew Bucky would take it slow. The last thing Bucky would ever do was hurt him. He may watch while Tony did, but even Tony wouldn’t skimp on stretching him out. Some things were too important to play with.

Steve gasped softly as he felt the smooth metal digit rubbing cold lubricant into his entrance. Bucky didn’t use his metal hand often, it drove Steve mad but Bucky was too afraid of hurting him by accident. This must really be a special evening if Bucky was taking the risk for him. He tried to push back onto the finger a little, let it breach him, but he felt the nails of the flash and blood hand dig into his hip a little.

“Just because he’s not here yet, it doesn’t mean you can disobey his rules.” Bucky reminded him, although his voice was still soft.

“Sorry Bucky,” Steve said softly. He didn’t have to call Bucky sir, it confused things if he did, but he had to refer to him as an honorific which was usually just his name. Tony’s rules meant taking what you were given. Although Bucky almost always got him to the point of not wanting more, having to take it while he couldn’t pull away, Tony wanted control from the very beginning. Steve grounded himself through his knees on the bed, locking his hips so he didn’t move.

“I’ll have to tell him about that little slip up,” Bucky said. “You know he won’t be happy, so you better be on your best behaviour from now on.”

“I will be Bucky, I promise. I won’t mess up again.” Steve mumbled into the pillow. He hoped Tony wasn’t too angry, he didn’t want this to be tainted by a second’s lack of thought.

“Good boy.” Bucky said, removing his nails and rubbing the skin softly. It hadn’t been that hard, and there were just soft pink crescent shapes on the skin. Bucky went back to rubbing his hole, relaxing the muscle out slowly. Steve squeezed his eyes shut, keeping as quiet as he could and making sure not to move. He was rewarded for his patience when Bucky drizzled more lubricant onto his finger and began to push it in. It was torturously slow, but Steve knew he’d be grateful for it later when he barely ached. The digit slowly spread him open, and Steve whimpered into the pillow as it dragged slowly across his prostate on the way up.

“That’s it baby,” Bucky said softly. “Relax for me, I’m not gonna hurt you.” He curled the finger and Steve had to clench his fists so he didn’t jerk forward. It didn’t hurt so much as ache. It wasn’t like it had been long since he last had something inside him, wearing a plug all day just three days ago at Bucky’s request. He could take one finger with ease. The finger in question curled and twisted inside him slowly, not trying to get him off, just trying to open him up. His erection was straining at the cock ring though, and Steve was almost happy it was there, giving him some chance at holding on until Tony got here.

A second finger lined up beside the first, beginning to push in slowly with it. Steve whined softly as it seated itself fully inside him, repeating the pattern of curling and twisting and eventually spreading so he was stretched wide open by the time the third finger came. His muscles strained to hold him still as he got used to the feeling of three metal fingers inside of him. The difference with the metal fingers was not so much the chill or the smooth surface, but the fact they had no give. There was no flesh to squash together to make the shape as small as possible. Bucky curled and twisted and spread until Steve’s knees were shaking. Steve’s head was getting fuzzy in that way he craved, giving all control to Bucky, determined to follow orders no matter how hard it was.

His headspace was interrupted briefly when the knock at the door came. The fingers were removed and Steve had his hardest time yet staying still. Bucky placed a kiss on his hip.

“That’ll be him,” he said softly before walking out of the room. Steve heard the door open, Tony’s voice coming from the hall. He hadn’t been told he could move so he stayed stock still as he heard them exchanging greetings. If he could hear them speaking it meant they didn’t mind being heard. He understood why when Bucky told Tony about his earlier slip up, but he didn’t hear the response. He’d just have to wait and find out then.

It couldn’t have been more than a minute they were stood there, but eventually the two men walked into the room where Steve still knelt, face in the same place on his arms. A hand that felt like Tony’s trailed over his back.

“Hey Cap, long time no see.” Came the mechanic’s voice. Steve repressed a shudder at the touch. “Bucky told me you’ve been misbehaving already. Would’ve thought you could’ve waited for me to get here before you started playing up, but maybe I’ve just left you for too long. You’ve forgotten your training.” Fingernails dragged down his spine. He still couldn’t see Tony’s face and he didn’t dare turn his head to look. He bit his lip to keep quiet. “You need disciplining every now and again, don’t you Cap, or you forget what you’ve been taught.” The first blow caught him by surprise, a sharp smack to his left ass cheek. “I need to see you more, make sure you don’t forget how to act around me.” Tony never insulted Bucky’s methods, never claimed his were better, just maintained that Steve should be able to remember both and apply them accordingly. His ass stung a little from the smack, but it wasn’t at full strength, just a warm up to test his resolve. When Steve still didn’t move, Tony made a small approving sound. He must have made a gesture behind Steve’s back, because Bucky came into view.

“I’m going to tie you up baby,” the softer voice said. “It’s not gonna be nice, but you’re gonna hold it until Tony says you can move, you understand?”

“Yes Bucky,” Steve said softly, words becoming a little difficult but not too bad for him to hesitate. Bucky guided him up to his hands and knees, before lifting his arms to hold the metal rails of the headboard. The position put strain on his shoulders, it would get hard to stay up after a while, but Steve was determined not to mess up again. Bucky produced some bondage tape, the kind that Steve could rip through if he really wanted, but they all trusted him not to. His hands were taped to the rails and Bucky placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Maybe I should remind you who’s in charge,” Tony said from behind him, still out of Steve’s range of sight. Another gesture was made and Bucky climbed onto the bed, crawling under Steve with his back on the headboard between Steve’s hands.

“Hey baby,” he whispered, leaning forward to kiss Steve’s forehead. Steve knew better than to lean in for more. “I’m gonna stay here while he teaches you a bit of a lesson. I wanna see your pretty face.” Steve nodded a little to show he’d understood. Tony’s hands went back to his ass, massaging the flesh firmly.

“Be as loud as you want,” Tony said. “But you better not move.” Steve pulled in a deep breath before the blow landed. He only grunted a little, staying perfectly in place. His eyes stayed open and looking into Bucky’s, who smiled proudly at him without saying anything.

“Count them, I’m going to give you twenty.” Tony said, rubbing the warmed skin. “That was one.”

“One,” Steve said dutifully. He flexed his arms a little, gripping the bar harder but not moving.

Each blow felt harder than the last, although that might just be because the skin was getting more sensitive. By the eleventh his arms were threatening to buckle. Bucky stroked his shoulders and stomach, not saying anything but offering silent encouragement. It was obvious that the ex-assassin was getting something out of this though, Steve could see a bulge in his pants if he looked down as far as he could. His eyes were watering a little, and as he said the number of the twelfth blow his voice cracked a little.

At the seventeenth blow, the tears escaped his eyes. That made Bucky smile and Steve knew what the brunet would normally say now. ‘Always so pretty when you cry’. His ass felt like it was on fire. Tony had been using his full strength since the second blow. Despite all of that, Steve’s cock was hard and heavy between his legs, beading with precum and reddening to the point of purple. Even when it was a punishment, a good spanking did this to him.

On the twentieth, Steve shouted the number in relief. Bucky could see the muscles working beneath his skin as Steve gripped the headboard, back still completely straight. Steve expected Tony to say that he could relax, but no word came from behind him. Instead, nails were dragged down the hot battered skin of his ass. Steve cried out, squeezing his eyes shut so that more tears trickled onto his already wet cheeks. Bucky moved forward to wipe them away, kissing his eyelids.

“Punishment’s over sweetheart,” Bucky whispered, and Steve whimpered as he nodded in reply. The punishment being over didn’t mean they were anywhere near the end.

He squeaked in surprise as he felt Tony’s fingers slip between his cheeks, feeling his loosened opening.

“You did well,” the rougher voice said. “Not one move, just like you’re supposed to. You remember your lessons now?” Steve whimpered loudly and nodded, words escaping him for the moment and hoping the nod was enough. “Good boy.” Tony’s hand moved away, and finally he moved to where Steve could see him. He tilted Steve’s head towards him with a grip on his chin, leaning in to kiss him firmly. Steve relished in it, this meant Tony had forgiven him and they could get on with Tony’s plan. He opened his mouth as soon as he felt Tony’s tongue pressing for entrance. Tony claimed every inch with his tongue before moving away. Steve mourned the loss, but went back to his position. Bucky was still grinning at him, and he moved forward, cupping his jaw gently to kiss him. It was different, softer, and Steve relaxed against him.

He was distracted, and he didn’t expect the two fingers to push inside him. He yelped against Bucky’s mouth but the hand on his jaw held him in place, keeping the kiss going. The fingers spread, testing how loose he was. Seemingly satisfied they pulled away, and Steve felt the bed dip behind him in a way that told him Tony was knelt just behind him. He heard the sound of flesh on flesh as Tony rubbed himself to full hardness and slicked himself up.

Then he felt the pressure. He felt Tony’s tip pushing against his entrance. There was a second where it just settled there before Tony gripped his hip, pushing forward firmly so the ring of muscle allowed him entrance. Steve gasped against Bucky’s lips, still not allowed to move back. It continued like that until Tony was fully inside him. He was moaning and whimpering against Bucky’s mouth when he was finally released. He gasped in breath, shuddering a little in a way that Tony seemed to allow. Bucky stroked his face as Tony decided he’d been given enough time, setting up a rhythm.

Steve lost himself a little, Tony fucking him and Bucky stroking and kissing his face. The cock ring was making itself apparent now as Steve was being pushed closer to where the edge should be. He cried out when a hand wrapped around his cock, feeling like a firebrand. He looked down to see Bucky reaching under him, stroking him with a smile, knowing what it was doing to Steve.

Tony didn’t hold anything back, fucking him hard and fast. The point was to get rid of any distractions further on. It was Steve they were pushing, not themselves. He slammed his hips into Steve’s, impressed at how still the super soldier stayed.

At the other end Bucky was undoing his pants with one hand, the same goal in mind. He shuffled in the small space between Steve’s arms and knelt up, getting his crotch as Steve’s eye level.

“Open up baby,” Bucky said softly, reaching into his underwear and pulling his mostly firm cock out. Steve opened his mouth wide, not leaning forward but having to wait for Bucky to move closer, feeding him his length slowly. Bucky didn’t ever fuck his throat, too afraid of hurting him, but Steve had practise from Tony. He waited until the weight of Bucky’s cock sat on his tongue to start sucking firmly, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at Bucky under his eyelashes. A metal hand curled into his hair, just holding him steady as the member in his mouth reached full hardness. He licked at the underside and sucked as well as he could, feeling Bucky roll his hips ever so slightly.

Steve lost track of the time, desperately staying in place for Tony while trying to make it good for Bucky. It didn’t feel like much longer before Tony’s hips snapped forward and Steve heard him grunting loudly, feeling the sticky liquid inside him. There was still for a moment before Tony pulled out, quickly replacing his cock with a small plug that he must have brought over when he was out of Steve’s sight, keeping his seed inside of Steve.

Steve sped up his efforts for Bucky, making sure he came soon after with a breathy moan, Steve swallowing it all down as quickly as he could. Bucky stroked his jaw gently, a cue to open up. He tucked himself back into his pants before leaning in to kiss Steve gently.

“Good boy,” Tony’s voice came from behind him, patting his sore ass gently. Steve was panting, wanting to squirm and get some friction on his neglected cock.

“I think he deserves a bit of a reward.” Bucky said softly, rubbing behind his ear gently.

“What would you suggest?” Tony asked. Steve’s cheeks were turning pink, being talked about like he wasn’t here.

“You know how he likes to be stretched out.” Bucky said with a smirk. “I got him a present last week, we’ve only used it once. How about you give it a go?” Steve eyes widened at that. He knew this was all for show, Tony would have known about the toy and he was the one who’d planned the night, but the little back and forth had exactly the desired effect.

“Is that what you want Cap? You wanna be opened wide by the toy Bucky got you?” Tony said, holding his hip and digging his fingers in. Steve whimpered and nodded.

“Yes sir,” he said, hearing the desperation in his own voice. “Please sir.” Maybe once they’d worked the toy inside him they’d let him come. Bucky had been right about him liking being stretched, but even he knew this was going to be a challenge. Tony disappeared from behind him and Bucky began to pull the tape off his hands.

“You should be on your back for this baby.” Bucky said as he eased Steve out of his position. “I don’t want you hurting yourself trying to be good for Tony.” He helped Steve roll onto his back, propped up in Bucky’s lap. Steve nuzzled softly into Bucky’s arm, receiving a stroke of his hair in return. His ass still stung but he didn’t mind, liked it if he was honest. He’d not seen Tony in too long.

“Legs up,” Tony said, returning with the toy. Steve hadn’t quite believed it when he’d seen it the first time. The smooth dildo was bigger than anything he’d seen before, and he’d actually doubted it would fit inside him at all. After an hour of preparation and trying, he’d felt fuller than he ever had and the toy was sat inside him. He knew it would take almost as long this time, but he was already a little looser than he had been the first time.

Bucky helped him pull his legs to his chest, holding his knees so Steve could relax. Tony removed the plug, drawing a whimper from Steve already. He pushed three fingers straight into him, Steve taking them easily if noisily. He heard the soft encouragements from Bucky as he was stretched further. A fourth finger was added, all stretching out, until Tony thought he was ready.

Steve was whimpering and squirming and close to begging Bucky to touch his cock, take off the ring. Tony hadn’t been teasing his prostate, but just the proximity was enough to make him needy.

“Look at you wriggling for more,” Tony said, tapping the inside of his thigh in a soft warming. Steve whined softly, forcing himself to be still as the fingers were slowly pulled out of him. He forced himself to watch Tony picking up the toy, slicking it up with the lube from earlier, and positioning it.

“You can do this baby,” Bucky whispered to him, rubbing his shoulder. “You were so good for me when you did it, you can be good for Tony too, right?” Steve nodded quickly, that small encouragement making him determined.

The smooth tip was pressed up against his entrance. Steve relaxed as much as he could, feeling himself being stretched out further until the ring of muscle gave way and the toy began to slip in. The moan he let out was filthy, but it just made Tony smile. He paused for a moment before beginning to work the toy in.

By the time it was sat fully inside him, Steve had tears in his eyes and he was babbling, small ‘sirs’ keeping him on Tony’s good side, Bucky keeping him still when he couldn’t do it himself. The toy was twisted and tilted inside him, making his cry out. He didn’t dare move, the girth pinning him in position. He felt stuffed, he must have forgotten how big it was because he couldn’t have been stretched this wide last time. Bucky hushed him softly, keeping his legs in place still.

“You’ve been real good baby,” he said softly. “We’re gonna let you have this one, okay?” Steve nodded frantically, he needed this one, needed to come so bad. His cock hurt it was so hard, balls pulled up close to his body as they tried to empty. Tony was moving the toy in and out now, and Steve sobbed in desperation. He was barely aware of Bucky’s hand leaving his leg and moving to his cock. All he felt was the blissful relief when the ring snapped off and a hand moved quickly over the red length.

Steve only vaguely knew that he screamed, coating his own stomach with streaks of white as he climaxed hard. The firm hand on his cock and the massive toy inside him were too much. He blacked out a little, overcome.

He came back to his legs being lowered, though the toy was still in him. Bucky’s comforting words made their way through the haze surrounding him.

“-good baby, come back to me now sweetheart, I’ve got you.” The soothing voice said. Steve smiled a little, looking up at him. He was fully gone now, pliable and obedient, ready to be moved however the two men wanted him as soon as he got his strength back.

“I’m here,” he whispered, his voice slurred to his own ears. “Jus’ need a rest please sir.” Bucky nodded a little, kissing his forehead.

“Tony?” He asked, looking back up at the other man who was cleaning off his hand.

“Take a moment,” Tony said. “But don’t let him fall asleep Bucky, I’m not done with him yet.” And wasn’t that the best thing Steve had heard.


End file.
